


Piercing Through

by Youneedwhat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam being adorable, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch's Hand Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youneedwhat/pseuds/Youneedwhat
Summary: Tad wants to be with Adam.Ronan wants his crush on Adam to remain a secret.And Adam just wants to do his homework.(Love potion AU)





	1. One

Tad Carruthers was completely and utterly desperate.

And confused.

Tad, at least in his opinion, was a checklist with every box ticked off.

Handsome? Yes.

Smart? Yes.

Wealthy? Yes.

Single? Well…yes.

Tad used to pay no mind to his single status, it wasn’t like he had much interest in his inferior, fellow students at Aglionby anyway. They were all dull and mediocre, not at all fitting for Tad. Yet, his indifference had reached a halting stop the moment a certain dusty-haired boy with bright, blue eyes enrolled at his school.

Adam Parrish was undeniably superior to Tad’s classmates. He was handsome in an unconventional way with sharp, razor cheekbones and tan, sun-kissed skin. He was at the top of their class, seeming to be physically unable of making less than a perfect score. Adam was the favorite of every teacher at Aglionby, even to the ones who had never had him. Everyone just simply knew his reputation for being hard-working and remarkably intelligent.

Oh, yes. Adam Parrish was the only one suited to date Tad.

The only catch of Tad’s crush seemed to be Parrish’s mysterious home life. The reserved boy never shared much about his personal life, but it was clear to Tad that he was a scholarship kid. Adam was far too humble and respectful to be one of the many trust-fund kids who sauntered these halls.

But it wasn’t just Adam’s attitude that screamed the not usual Aglionby attitude, Tad also couldn’t help but notice the boy’s worn-out, rusty bicycle he rode to school every day, along with his poorly cut hair. No, it was evident that Adam did not have any involvement in upper-class society. After all, there had to be a reason why his Adam would waste so much time with that delinquent: Ronan Lynch.

Ronan Lynch was not only a disappointment to the well-known Lynch legacy, but he was also rude and intolerable. And yet, always at Adam’s side. What made it all worse was that Adam didn’t even seem to mind. And if Tad didn’t know better, he would even say that Adam seemed to enjoy Lynch’s company.

Maybe Adam did have another flaw; his poor taste in friends. It was concerning, but Tad wouldn’t worry about it too long, he found himself a remedy for such a thing.

A few days ago, Tad and a few of his friends from AP Statistics were bored and decided to drive around town. After about an hour of doing so, one of them suggested they go to 300 Fox Way Drive where all those crazy psychics lived. The group of friends decided having their fortunes read would be fun, and not completely unproductive like Tad thought.

Tad openly dismissed the idea, being skeptical and above such practices, but it didn’t take long for Tad to realize he was outvoted. So, while the other boys had their fun with Tarot cards, Tad decided instead to look around the shop.

Despite feeling odd at being inside such an establishment, he could not deny his intrigue as he wandered around, looking at the multitude of items. There were shelves and displays filled with the oddest concoctions. The shelves were stocked with things such as creams to make one euphoric and perfumes that allegedly warded off dangerous spirits and poltergeists. Tad found it all very fascinating but only one thing truly caught his eye.

On one shelf, a small bottle of a clear, translucent liquid sat there, calling to Tad. It had a tiny card in front of the drink with a label that read “Love Potion.” This caused even more of Tad’s interest to be piqued as he flipped over the card and read the instructions on the back.

Add four drops of the potion into the target’s drink and wait for them to swallow. After they have downed the potion, you must be the first person the target meets eyes with.

Tad, who after reading the summary, gripped the potion in his hand tightly. A grin spread across his face as he chuckled.

Tad decided it was time for a little experiment.

\- - - - -

“Parrish, what the fuck are you doing?”

Adam, who didn’t even look up from his textbook, shrugged. “What does it look like, Lynch?”

Ronan sighed and shook his head. He understood that if Parrish wasn’t Mr. Academically Perfect for five seconds, he would naturally implode. Yet, this whole thing was getting fucking ridiculous. Doing homework after school was one thing but doing it during their lunch break was insane.

Okay, okay. Ronan knew it wasn’t insane, but it was kind of fucking infuriating.

Adam only ever half-listened when he did his work during lunchtime, which meant he did zero talking. And that also meant that this allowed Gansey to go on and on about whatever his latest obsession was, naturally making Ronan want to set everything around him on fire.

Don’t get Ronan wrong, Gansey was like a brother to him. Yet, Ronan also didn’t think he could listen to him drone on about mystical, Welsh Kings for another second without committing homicide. “I don’t know, origami? If so, you’re doing it wrong, Parrish. You’re supposed to fold the pages, not turn them.”

“I think it is smart that Adam is being productive with his lunchtime,” Gansey pointed out.

“Of course, you think so, Dick. Both you and Parrish get hard-ons for being the teacher’s pet.”

Gansey gasped, “Ronan, please lower your voice. We are in a public space.”

Ronan crossed his arms. “If people are listening to our conversations instead of getting a life. That’s their fucking problem.”

“Maybe they’re trying to live their lives, but a loud guy in a cafeteria keeps shouting about getting hard-ons?” Adam suggested, finally looking up from his book.

This resulted in Ronan scowling and telling Adam to go fuck off, but the boy couldn’t bring himself to put any real malice in his words. He was far too happy with his temporary victory of getting Parrish to look up from his book and pay attention to him. Ronan felt good, at least until he saw a fumbling Tad Carruthers standing behind Adam. He tapped his shoulder.

Ronan felt a surge of annoyance wash over him. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Tad had a thing for Parrish. Even Gansey noticed, bringing it up in a conversation with Ronan a few days ago. Yes, it was clear to everyone but Adam that Tad was completely gone for him.

Tad gave a wide smile, “Hello, Adam.”

Adam tried to return his greeting with a smile as well, but it came off as fake and forced, making ugly satisfaction roll around in Ronan’s stomach.

“Hi, Tad. Do you have a question about Psych?”

“Oh,” Tad’s eyes went wide, “No, I'm actually not here about the homework. You see, I noticed you have been tired lately.”

“And what gave you that wise insight, Carruthers?” Ronan asked sarcastically, resulted in Gansey elbowing him from his side, shaking his head.

Tad, despite seeming to hear Ronan, did not look over to him. No, he kept his eyes locked on Adam. “Oh, I just…well, we sit next to each other in class, and I noticed you had been yawning a lot. Not that I wa-“

“Tad?”

“Yeah?”

“I think the lunch bell is about to ring,” Adam told Tad whose face was redder than a tomato.

“Yes,” Tad said, nodding his head frantically. He pulled out a thermos from his bag and presented it to Adam. “Well, I was at the store the other day, and I saw this tea that helps with energy and alertness. And…I thought of you.”

Ronan was going to gag.

“Oh…” Adam responded, “That’s so kind of you, but I’m not much of a tea drinker.”

“Yeah, neither am I,” Tad added, “But it’s mint-flavored and I looked it up. Apparently, it wakes a person up better than any coffee ever could.”

Ronan could see the uneasiness spread along Adam’s freckled face, but he could also see the curiosity as well. Adam, if Ronan were to make a guess, probably got less than an hour of sleep at night. So, of course, Adam with deep lines under his tired eyes was desperate for any means of staying awake.

Tad seemed to notice that as well, for a victorious grin made up his face.

Adam hesitantly nodded and politely accepted the thermos into his hands.

His beautiful, beautiful hands.

“Thank you, Tad.”

“It’s my pleasure, Ad-“

Tad, much to his chagrin and Ronan’s delight, was interrupted by the bell ringing, resulting in all the students stampeding out the doors. Ronan sighed, aware that lunch was officially over. It was time to return to boring-ass lessons and shrill teachers.

Adam quickly got up from his seat, stuffing his book back into his backpack. He looked up at Tad once more when he was finished, “Thanks, again.”

“Well, I was kind of hoping I could see your reaction. I want to see if you like it.”

“Yeah, as creepy as that doesn’t sound, Carruthers. We’ve got class.” Ronan stated, turning away from the flustered Tad who was doing nothing but pissing him off.

He didn’t hear Parrish say anything, but Ronan already knew that Adam was probably helplessly shrugging, and Gansey was disappointedly shaking his head, reluctantly following Ronan. It was their usual routine when Ronan couldn’t contain unpleasantness.

But before Ronan knew it, Adam was in front of him, doing his usual speed walk to their next class. Gansey was also now gone, off to whatever fucking business class he had to get to, while Ronan and Adam made their way to Latin.

“Carruthers looks like he kills kittens in his free time,” Ronan told Adam as they walked into their classroom, taking their seats next to each other.

“You’re just saying that because you don’t like him.”

“Maybe it’s both,” Ronan said, getting a chuckle from Adam. “I bet it’s secretly poison.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Lynch,” Adam said as he unscrewed the lid of the thermos with one of his hands.

“Don’t tell me you’re seriously going to drink that.”

“Lynch,” Adam said, a skeptical look painted on his face, “It’s fucking harmless.”

And with that, Adam raised the thermos to his mouth and started to drink from it. Ronan watched as he gulped and a tiny bead of the liquid missed his mouth, rolling down from the side of his lip all the way to his chin. Ronan had to push down his not so innocent thoughts at watching the sight.

Adam, after finishing drinking, wiped the droplet with his hand and then lowered the thermos onto the table, locking eyes with Ronan, “See? I’m still alive.”

“For now.”

“I swear you’re far too-“ Adam stopped suddenly, not finishing whatever he was about to say. His face went blank.

“Hey, Parrish. You good?”

Adam looked around the room, disoriented as if he had never been there before. But after a few seconds, the boy moved his gaze back onto Ronan, his narrowed eyes were filled with confused uncertainty, “Yeah…I just…I don’t know, maybe something was in that tea. I feel weird.”

“I told you it was fucking poisoned.” Ronan joked, despite feeling concern boil up inside him.

God, what he’d give to punch Tad Carruthers square in the nose.

“It wasn’t…uh, poisoned,” Adam said, his words slowly slurring. He appeared to have lost interest in what he was saying halfway through. He then began to stare at Ronan with a whole new expression consuming his face. He had an expression, that for some reason, made Ronan want to run away and hide. Ronan frowned as a soft smile spread along Adam’s face when he started to…giggle?

Ronan, of course, had heard Adam chuckle and laugh, they were friends after all. But if Ronan was honest with himself, he was fairly certain he had never heard Adam giggle like a schoolgirl before.

Ronan could only think of two words at the moment: Fucking bizarre.

“Parrish, were there drugs in that tea? You’re acting like you’re fucking high.”

Ronan’s words resulted in even more giggling on Parrish’s end. “I don’t feel high.”

“Then stop acting like it.”

Adam shot Ronan a drunk, drowsy smile, “I’m not acting like anything. I feel…good.”

Ronan opened his mouth to say something else, but his words were cut off as their teacher walked in, already beginning a long monologue on the importance of correct pronunciations when it came to romantic languages. Ronan found that it was the usual, boring drivel, but now with an unusual Adam Parrish next to him.

Adam, for the first time in forever, was not looking at the teacher as he droned on. No. He was instead continuing to stare holes into Ronan.

Ronan, confused, tried to ignore Adam’s behavior. But this didn’t last very long when Adam, out of nowhere, picked up Ronan’s hand. He moved the hand onto his lap and began to carefully massage it with his thumb. While Ronan, dumb-stuck and wide-eyed, simply watched as he did so. He had many fantasies about Adam and his lovely hands, but they were always just that. A fantasy.

Adam’s dreamy smile did not leave his face as he continued to touch Ronan, clearly not fazed like the boy next to him. Everything around Ronan began to fade and the teacher’s lesson became back-ground noise. All of his focus was now placed upon Adam.

Ronan wasn’t even aware of how much time had passed until the bell rang, indicating school was done for the day. It was as if the bell woke Ronan from a trance, for he snatched his hand away, feeling cold without Parrish’s warm touch. Ronan’s sudden reaction caused Adam to pout, and God help Ronan, bite his lip.

Ronan, already losing all of his sanity, grabbed Adam by the arm and dragged him out of the classroom. Adam put up no fight, obediently following Ronan who had an iron grip on him. The boys kept walking until Ronan pushed open a bathroom door. Upon entering, he let go of Adam and kicked open all the stalls to see if the two were alone.

They were.

Ronan looked back to Adam. Smiling, completely calm Adam. 

“What the fuck was that?”

“Hm?” Adam mumbled, moving closer to Ronan.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Adam frowned. It wasn’t his usual frown filled with irritated annoyance. No, Adam didn’t look pissed off, he looked…Jesus, he looked adorable.

It was moments like these that made Ronan hate life.

“Why don’t you let your hair grow out?” Adam asked, lifting his hand against the back of Ronan’s head. His gaze intense on Ronan, filled with attentive curiosity.

Ronan could feel his frustration consuming him. Frustration with Adam for not answering his questions, and frustration with himself for wanting to melt into all the physical contact Adam was giving.

“That’s it, Parrish. If you do-“

Ronan didn’t get to finish his sentence.

Adam Parrish was kissing Ronan Lynch.


	2. Two

Ronan had two thoughts as Adam Parrish brushed his lips across Ronan’s:

1\. This was too good to be true.

2\. Holy fuck holy shit fuck fuck oh my god.

Ronan lightly grabbed Adam by his shoulders and pulled away. This caused a pitiful whine to rise from Adam’s throat, and Ronan’s head to spin. Adam was killing the boy.

“Parrish, what the actual fuck?”

Adam giggled, resulting in Ronan shaking his head. He was beginning to wonder if giggling was Adam’s new default mode. “I’m being serious. Why’d you do that?”

Adam gave a lazy grin and shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted too.” 

“Oh,” Ronan scoffed, “You wanted too? You just fucking wanted too?” 

Adam, who was still clinging to Ronan, buried his face into the boy’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Adam sighed, his voice murmured and far away.

Ronan let out a bitter laugh, harsh and rough upon the ears. “Fuck off.”

Adam nudged his nose against Ronan, “You know, you’re hot when you’re angry.”

Ronan let out a little gasp as Adam Parrish latched his mouth onto Ronan’s neck and began to suck. Ronan’s hands gripped the sink behind him as Adam continued his handiwork. He was in a pure haze of contradicting emotions, stuck between hoping this moment would just fucking end, and hoping it never did. 

After Adam finished kissing Ronan’s neck, he moved to his jaw, then his cheek, and before Ronan could even remember to breathe, the boy was biting his lip. A satisfied smile gracing his lips as he lazily lifted his hypnotizing blue eyes to Ronan’s.

“God, I love you.” 

Ronan froze. 

It was one thing for Adam to not pay attention in class. It was one thing for him to play with Ronan’s hand for all of the said class. It was also one thing for Adam to kiss Ronan like Santa was fucking real and read his wishlist. But it was an absolute, whole different thing for Adam Parrish, a boy who gets uncomfortable when people just look at him for longer than two seconds, to confess his undying love for Ronan. 

Something was wrong. 

Ronan backed up from Adam who tried to follow his movement but was quickly deterred when Ronan held up his hands. 

“Don’t,” Ronan said, “I’m not fucking around. Something’s up with you, Parrish.” 

Adam didn’t look like himself, but instead, like the Adam Ronan tended to dream about. Disheveled and careless. His usually combed hair all over the place with parts sticking up. Bright blue eyes that normally were narrowed with alertness and assessment, now glazed over and glossy. Adam looked completely debauched. 

Ronan loved it.

And hated it. 

“Ronan, I feel fine,” Adam confessed, not allowing Ronan’s reluctance affect his charmed mood and his shit-eating grin. “Actually, more than fine. I feel g-“

“If you say you feel good, I’m going to set your bike on fire.”

Adam let out an easy laugh as Ronan stared at him. Ronan was beginning to wonder if Noah’s rants about alien body-snatching were more important than he had originally thought. 

Adam’s random behavior made Ronan squirm. Adam never showed any sign of desire to give Ronan a hickey until this moment. He barely even paid attention to him at lunch today, his face was in his textbook, barely looking up. It was only after Adam drank th-

Oh.

Oh, fuck. 

Ronan was going to murder Tad. 

“Ronan, I am no-“

Ronan didn’t hear the end of Adam’s sentence; he had already pushed past him and stomped away from the bathroom. He stormily walked down the hall leading to the school’s glass front doors, resulting in annoyed and curious looks from students and teachers alike as anger radiated off of the fuming boy. 

Yet, Ronan didn’t care. He only had one thing on his mind. 

Kill Tad Carruthers. 

\- - - - -

Richard Campbell Gansey III did not like the anxiety sloshing around in his stomach.

The honey-haired Aglionby student stood in the school parking lot, leaning against Pig, checking his Cartier watch about every five seconds. School ended about fifteen minutes ago, yet Adam and Ronan were nowhere in sight.

Gansey looked around the crowd of students who were still leaving the building and walking to their cars, hoping to spot the pair. Gansey frowned, finding the whole situation odd, especially for Ronan who never wasted any time leaving his class. Most of the time, in fact, his surly friend was out in the parking lot before Gansey was. Which was kind of incredible seeing as Gansey’s last class was in the classroom closest to the exit. 

“Gansey!”

Gansey looked over his shoulder and internally sighed when he saw Tad Carruthers walking towards him, sporting a shaky smile.

“Oh. Hello, Tad. How are you?”

“Well -uh,” Tad rubbed his jaw and darted his eyes around the lot, “I’m well. I was just wondering if you had seen Adam?”

Gansey shook his head, “I haven’t.”

“I see,” Tad responded, straightening his Aglionby uniform with his hands. 

“Though, I do imagine he’ll be here any second,” Gansey added.

“Well, that’s goo-“

“Carruthers!”

Both boys turned their heads to Ronan who was making his way towards the pair. Gansey opened his mouth to ask Ronan about the delay, but he stopped short when he got a proper look at the boy. Gansey lips pulled downwards, detecting the pure fire burning in Ronan’s blue eyes. His face was red as he advanced towards Tad with a clenched jaw and curled hands at his side. 

Ronan Lynch was the personification of a hurricane: merciless and destructive.

Gansey knew something bad was about to happen. 

“Hey, Lynch,” Tad uneasily grinned, “By any chance, have you seen Ad-“

A gasp escaped Gansey as Ronan rudely interrupted Tad’s words with his fist connecting against his classmate’s jaw. Gansey cringed as Tad’s body was propelled against Pig. Yet, before either boy could react, Ronan was already right in front of Tad, hands clutching his Aglionby uniform jacket. 

“Ronan!” Gansey exclaimed, grabbing at his friend’s back, trying to pull him away. But Ronan simply ignored his friend, instead shaking the boy in front of him.

“What the fuck did you do?”

At that, Tad only grunted, clearly in physical pain. Though, this only seemed to infuriate Ronan even more, because he then turned the boy around onto his stomach, pushing him completely against the hood of Pig, pulling Tad’s arm behind his back.

“Listen to me, you little weasel.” Ronan barked, “What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?”

“Ronan, stop this right now,” Gansey commanded, repeating his failed attempts to pull Ronan away. 

“I-I didn’t think it-it was going to work.” Tad confessed, His face uncomfortably pressed against Gansey’s vehicle, “I d-didn’t know!”

“Bull-fucking-shit.”

“N-No, I promise,” Tad cried, sounding like he was sobbing, “I didn’t f-fucking know!”

Ronan’s eyes flared with fury. 

He pulled Tad up by his uniform and started to drag him away from Gansey’s car. And while Gansey was momentarily relieved that the commotion was being moved away from his treasured vehicle, he still helplessly followed the two, trying to calm the situation. 

“Ronan, you’re going to get expelled!”

“Fuck off, Dick.” Ronan finally responded to Gansey, throwing Tad onto the gravel. 

The enraged boy raised his fist, about to continue the altercation, but Tad let out a squeak before he could, shielding his hands above his face. “N-No, please don’t! I got it from some random place! T-The one on Fox Way…with-with the weird psychics!”

Gansey’s interest piqued as a confused frown became more prominent. 

Gansey did not support obscene language and tried to avoid it when he could. Yet, the only thought in his mind at the moment was ‘what the fuck is happening?’

Ronan lowered his fist, yet his face did not cool, still consumed by heated rage. He ran his hand through his lack of hair, shook his head, and huffed a breath while Tad continued to keep his hands above him, still attempting to protect his face. Tad knew he was not in the clear yet, correctly aware that Ronan was a bomb that could go off at any moment. 

“What’s going on?”

The trio froze and all looked in the direction of Adam who stood about five feet away. 

Adam, despite wearing a confused pout, did not appear concerned by the scene in front of him. No, he simply just cocked his head to the side, his nose crinkled and gaze unfocused. 

Tad breathed heavily in and out, clearly out of breath. “Adam, I can explain.”

“Please do.” Gansey said as Ronan stated, “Fuck that.”

Ronan, for the first time since the whole altercation began, looked to Gansey. “We’re leaving, Dick. And you,” Ronan looked to Tad’s direction, “You’re fucking spineless.” Ronan then walked away from the beaten boy who was still lying upon the pavement, his arms finally lowering. 

“I’m sorry, but I still find myself very perplexed by these events,” Gansey admitted, knitting his brows. 

“Tad’s a dick, Dick.” Ronan stated, “Keep up. Now, drive Parrish to Maggot’s house, I’ll meet you there.”

And then, as if this day couldn’t get any weirder, Adam whined. Like a child missing his favorite toy. 

Adam jutted his chin out. “Ronan, I want to go with you.”

Gansey cringed. Not just from his friend’s apparent rejection, but instead by the whiney, sing-song lilt in his friend’s voice. 

“Well, fucking sucks to suck.”

“Ronan, please.”

“Stop being a fucking idiot, Parrish. Get in Gansey’s car.”

Adam winced; his face pained.

Gansey walked closer to Adam, watching as the boy wrinkled his nose and lowered his eyebrows. “Are you alright, Adam?”

Adam’s lip started to quiver, yet he still did not spare even a glance at Gansey. No. His gaze was solely on Ronan, completely ignorant of Gansey’s presence. 

Possibly his existence. 

Gansey turned to Ronan. “Is he alright?”

“He will be,” Ronan sighed.

Adam did not move from his spot, only staring down Ronan. The normally calm and collected boy’s mask was cracked. All of Adam’s emotions were now painted upon his face for the whole world and Gansey to see. And at this moment, if Gansey were to guess, Adam was more than a little sad about Ronan’s disregard.

He was devastated.

The boy’s blue eyes were becoming moist as his nose gave a little snuffle.

Ronan froze. 

“Parrish, don’t you fucking dare.”

Oh, he dared.

Adam moved his eyes away from Ronan and onto the ground underneath him, letting his tears race down his cheek and onto the gravel below. 

Gansey stood in shock, unmoving and unknowing of how to possibly handle a crying Adam. He was fluent in stressed Adam and stubborn Adam, but not…inconsolable-sensitive-crying Adam. Normally, Gansey would say some words of encouragement if someone he knew was upset, but this was still Adam. 

Adam whose eyes would twitch if Gansey simply offered to help him bring in groceries. 

“Parrish,” Ronan repeated. 

Gansey noticed that Ronan’s face was softening despite his obvious resistance. His body was gravitating towards their crying friends.

Adam lifted his hands to rubs his now red eyes. His breathing was coming out as little gasps. 

It appeared that any control Ronan had snapped at that moment because he completed the distance between the two and wrapped his arms around the boy. Gansey gaped, jaw dropping to the floor as Ronan put his hand in Adam’s dusty brown hair, rubbing circles into it. Adam allowed himself to be curled into Ronan’s embrace, clearly placated by the affection.

“It’s alright, Adam. I’m sorry,” Ronan whispered, his face blushed, eyes refusing to meet Gansey’s wide ones.

Gansey raised his eyebrows to his hairline. He scratched his head and decisively moved from his spot. 

“Okay, this will be the last time I ask. And please pardon my language, but…what the fuck is going on?”


	3. Three

Blue’s life was a chaotic whirlwind of weird and odd. Yet…

This might just take the cake.

She watched the two boys in front of her with crossed arms and wide eyes. Her focus landed on Adam who was sprawled against Blue’s couch, his head in Ronan’s lap, body lax. Unlike Ronan, who sat rigid under Adam, a scowl carved onto his face. The head-shaven boy was on the far-right side of the couch while Adam took up the entirety of the loveseat, his legs hanging off the end.

Despite the stark contrast between the two of them, Adam appeared unaware, content with playing and rubbing circles into Ronan’s hand. The now clingy boy displayed zero hesitation about his public affection and not at all perturbed by the dark, angry cloud surrounding Ronan.

Blue scoffed, unbelieving. She turned to Gansey who was standing next to her with matching saucer eyes.

“Okay, explain it to me again.”

“Well,” Gansey frowned, pulling his white sleeves up his arms. This caused a small jolt to run through Blue’s body like lightning in a storm. She immediately inwardly grimaced and reminded and chastised herself that now was not the time for teenage hormones. Blue listened as Gansey began to explain. “It appears that Adam drank something from here, some sort of mind-altering substance.”

“He drank shit. He was drugged.” Ronan interjected; face stone cold.

Blue moved her focus back onto the two, and she almost laughed. The sight in front of her was more than comedic. Adam who clang to Ronan, lifted his head, looking up at him as if he was an adorable puppy. And – maybe if Blue thought about it – Ronan was a puppy.

An angry puppy that would murder everyone in sight if he could.

Yeah, a small part of her wanted to laugh. But the big part of her knew that if she did so, Ronan would – without a doubt – murder the girl, hide the body, and then dance on her grave.

“You guys are overreacting,” Adam interjected, wearing a lopsided smile.

“Well, I’m afraid, Adam. You are not in the right state of mind to understand certain things at the moment.” Gansey responded.

Adam turned his head into Ronan’s stomach, hiding.

“I don’t think that’s fair.” He mumbled into Ronan’s shirt.

“Life isn’t fair.”

“Ronan,” Gansey warned.

“What?” Ronan snapped at Gansey. “Parrish already fucking knows that.”

Adam untucked his head from Ronan’s body and looked up at the boy. “I like it when you call me Adam.”

“Oh, yes.” Gansey nodded his head. “If we’re changing nicknames, I much prefer Gansey over Dick.”

“Are you serious?” Blue questioned. “You literally call me by a completely different name.”

“Jane, now is really not the time for this.”

“And we have time for your thing?”

“No one's name is changing,” Ronan interrupted, unamused. “Parrish is still Parrish. Dick is still Dick. And Maggot is still Maggot/Jane/Fucking whatever.”

The four of them went silent.

Blue scratched the back of her neck, uncrossing her arms. She then leaned against the living room wall behind her. “Do you know what Adam drank?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ronan scoffed, “We know exactly what he drank, that’s why we’re sitting on a fucking couch right now, not doing shit.”

“Ronan,” Gansey said, “Do not snap at Jane, she is merely trying to help.”

Ronan’s sharp gaze narrowed at Blue. “Don’t you have like three moms? Where the fuck are they?"

“First off,” Blue said, raising her hand. “I have one mom. And they’re all out meeting a family friend.”

“Family friend?”

Blue scrunched her nose. “I don’t know. Just another psychic.”

Ronan gave a bitter smile, baring his sharp, white teeth. “Of course. Of fucking course.”

“Jane,” Gansey turned his body towards Blue. “Do you know of any items in your home that cause…” He looked towards Adam, frowning at the sight of his friend giggling for…some reason, “similar side effects?”

Blue sighed. “Drinking almost anything here will make you unable to tell the difference between up and down.”

Adam hummed in agreement. Of what? Blue had no idea.

“Is it a love spell?”

“Jesus Christ!”

Noah, out of nowhere, was suddenly standing next to Blue. Her hand went to clutch her chest, attempting to calm down the girl’s almost heart attack. Noah always had the habit of popping up at random, resulting in a jump-scared Blue.

Yeah. She was not a fan.

“No, it’s Noah,” Noah answered, a sheepish smile gracing his pale face.

“Ha, ha, you’re a fucking comedian.” Ronan bit out sarcastically.

Gansey scrunched his forehead, creating little lines to appear. “A love spell? Do you sell that here?”

Blue blinked. “I mean, probably.”

“Probably?” Ronan asked. “You live here.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I spend my days memorizing inventory. Plus, no one actually buys any of this stuff, they just get their fortunes read and leave.”

“Well,” Gansey rubbed his chin. “If we were to follow Occam’s razor, it would seem the most likely-“

“We don’t need the whole spiel, Dick. We fucking get it,” Ronan interrupted. “Adam drank a love potion and now he’s in love with me.”

“No, not love,” Blue disagreed, “Nothing can make someone love anyone. Only replicate an emotion that resembles it.”

Ronan threw the hand that Adam wasn’t playing with into the air. “Now you’re a fucking expert?”

Blue shrugged.

In truth, Blue was not an expert. At all. Yet, when she looked around at the group of boys around her, Blue realized she was the closest thing they had to one.

“So…” Noah mumbled, “I’m confused. Does Adam love Ronan, or not?”

Adam smiled even wider than Blue thought was possible. “I do.”

“No,” Ronan argued. “He doesn’t”

Adam let out a huff of air. “Why don’t you believe me?”

“Parrish, you’re as high as a kite.”

“That’s not true,” Adam cupped Ronan’s cheek, sporting his lazy smile. “I feel great.”

“Yeah, you know what does that? Drugs.”

Noah nodded, “He would know.”

Ronan snapped his head sharply. “Fuck off.”

“Okay, calm down children.” She stepped to the middle of the room, shaking her head. “Ronan, take Adam upstairs. Me and Gansey are going to go through the books, and we’ll see what we can do.”

“And I.”

Blue darted her head back to Gansey. “What?”

“It’s Gansey and I. You said-“

Blue held up her hand. “Stop.”

Adam giggled once more; the sound was odd and foreign to Blue’s ears. “You guys should just fuck.”

Gansey froze, taken aback, and Blue’s whole face went bright red. “Adam!”

Ronan barked out a laugh, finally loosening up a little since entering Blue’s house. And Adam did not seem embarrassed at all by his statement, still grinning as he laid on top of Ronan.

Blue looked to Ronan. “Take him upstairs. Now.”

“I’m not hearing a fucking please.”

Blue clenched her fists. “I swear to God that if you-“

“Now, Ronan.” Gansey interrupted, sending a pleading look towards the boy.

Ronan scoffed, “Alright, calm down.” Ronan lightly lifted Adam off of him and rose from the couch. Adam followed, his hand in Ronan’s, as he was led out of Blue’s living room and up the stairs.

Blue rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“So,” Noah began, “Can I help?”

\- - - - -

“Parrish.”

“Ronan?”

“Get the fuck off.”

Adam popped his head from where it was snuggled against the brooding boy’s chest. 

“But you’re so warm.” He bundled his face deeper into Ronan’s shirt.

Ronan frowned. “Are you cold or something?”

“Not really,” Adam grinned. “But it still feels nice.”

Ronan grabbed Adam by the shoulders and detangled the boy from Ronan. They were currently in Blue’s bedroom, lying on her twin bed, surrounded and swaddled by green and navy wool blankets. After being sent upstairs, Ronan had been left all alone with Adam.

Love-drunk, clingy Adam.

Adam made a little noise in his throat that resembled a whimper. He seemed to be upset by the lack of Ronan in his personal space. “I just want you.”

“Uh-huh, okay.”

“Ronan, I love you.”

“That’s nice, Parrish.”

Adam’s eyes got misty and his voice began to crack. “Why don’t you love me?”

“Oh, no,” Ronan shook his head. “We’re not doing this again.”

“I just love you so much.”

“No,” Ronan said. “You only think that. But you can relax, Parrish. You’ll be back to normal soon."

Adam’s lip downturned as he pouted, though luckily with dry eyes, no longer appearing watery. If Ronan were to guess, Adam was more frustrated than sad now.

“I don’t wanna go back to normal.” Adam slurred.

“Yeah, sobriety sucks. Get used to it.”

Adam moved his nimble hands on top of Ronan’s, clutching it tightly. “I like this.”

“Being drunk? Yeah, me too.”

“No,” Adam shook his head sloppily, his copper hair flopping, “Touching you.”

Heat flared through Ronan.

He wanted to crush every feeling crawling up from inside of him.

Instead, the boy sighed, “Just lie down, Parrish. Maggot will probably whip up a cure soon.”

“But I want to keep touching you,” Adam confessed; his wide-pupil eyes boring into Ronan’s. “Once it’s over, I can’t touch you anymore.”

“You don’t really-“

“Yes, I do,” Adam interrupted. “Being near you is like breathing. And I was holding my breath, Ronan, and I didn’t even know.”

Ronan paused.

“What middle-aged woman's Facebook post did you steal that from?”

“Ronan,” Adam whined.

“Adam,” Ronan tried to not sound pained, but he didn’t believe he was successful. “It’s a love potion. It’s a fucking love potion.”

“You’re a broken record,” Adam smiled, once more finding this whole fucking thing amusing, apparently. “Always repeating the same things. Just let me love you.” The grinning boy lifted his hand to Ronan’s neck, his fingers rubbing Ronan’s nape. “Let me touch you.” He leaned in closer. “Let me kiss you.”

Adam’s words came out as a whisper as Adam pressed his lips against Ronan’s. Ronan could feel himself melt, but he refused to move with Adam. That would mean accepting what was happening, and Ronan couldn’t do that. Not with Adam like this.

Ronan pulled his head away. “Go to sleep, Parrish.”

“I can’t,” Adam breathed. “You look far too unhappy.”

Adam moved his hand from Ronan’s nape and placed it against Ronan’s chin. His thumb grazed the other boy’s lip, his eyes glued on Ronan’s mouth. Adam seemed transfixed by Ronan like he couldn’t quite believe someone like him could exist.

It made Ronan uneasy.

Ronan could see Adam’s pure adoration as clear as day. He knew the dreamy, devouring look and what it meant. It was the look Ronan gave Adam when he thought no one was looking.

“I’m fucking fine.”

“No,” Adam hummed, shaking his head. “You’re not.”

Ronan sighed, dropping his head. “Well, there’s nothing to fucking do about that, is there?”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Yeah,” Ronan answered. “Fucking sleep.”

Adam laughed, throwing his head back.

“It’s not funny, Parrish.”

“Okay, okay.” Adam tried to dull his bright smile, but his lips couldn’t pull itself down. “But I call being the little spoon.”

“I don’t think-“

“Shhhhh,” Adam raised his fingertip to Ronan’s mouth. “Less talking. More cuddling.”

Ronan opened his mouth to only end up closing it again.

He wrapped his arm around Adam, facing his back as they lie next to each other. Adam hummed, content with the situation while Ronan laid rigid.

This was a dream and a nightmare all rolled into one.


End file.
